Camping
by Rosimae
Summary: Just a short one-shot that occurred to me the other day. Sora, Donald, and Goofy find a place to camp for the night.


This is just a short one-shot that I thought up when watching my sister play Kingdom Hearts the other day. Sora, Donald, and Goofy spend the night in their tent (like the tents you can buy or find in the game) to recover after a long day.

Not my best work, but it was fun to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, that belongs to Disney and Square Enix! Thank you for the awesome games!

**Camping**

Sora turned around and glanced at his companions. Both looked exhausted, although Sora knew neither would admit it. After all, they had promised to follow him to the ends of the universe, and they were all working towards a common goal, to find King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi.

Watching Goofy nearly trip over his feet, and Donald drag his feet on the ground, Sora felt his own weariness get the better of him. He turned back around to scan the forest they were wandering through.

_Perfect,_ he thought, spying a small alcove under a giant mushroom in Wonderland's forest. He changed direction, Donald and Goofy following behind. When he stopped abruptly, both of his companions ran into him, not knowing what was going on.

"What is it, Sora?" Goofy asked, trying to peer through the thick grasses that surrounded them.

"Heartless?" Donald asked, raising his wand warily.

"Nope," Sora shook his head and grinned. "I figured we could all use a break for the night. Goofy, you still have your tent, right?"

"Yep, I got it right here," Goofy said, slinging his backpack off and pulling out the little device that folded out into a rather large and comfortable tent.

It only took a few minutes before the tent was set up, and all three companions entered gratefully. Peering outside one last time, Sora scanned the area, making sure no heartless were around. Not seeing any shadows moving in the dark, Sora zipped up the tent and turned to face his companions.

Both were lounging on their sleeping bags, and Donald was rummaging through their packs in search of food.

"What is with all this candy?" Donald asked, pulling out several chocolate bars, suckers, and fruit snacks.

"What, they're good," Sora replied, trying to fend off the looks on his friends faces. "Better then all those rations that taste like sand."

"But not as healthy or filling," Goofy said.

"Guess this will have to do," Donald said, pulling out bread and peanut butter.

"What, no jelly?" Sora whined.

"No," Donald said curtly. "Your junk food took up the rest of the room."

"Oh," Sora pouted, but accepted a peanut butter sandwich all the same.

They ate in silence, listening to the wind as it blew around their tent. When they were finished, they began to prepare for the night.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth," Donald reminded Sora, much to his annoyance.

"I know, I know," Sora grumbled, collecting his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a cup of water to rinse his mouth out with.

After brushing his teeth, Sora pulled off his jacket, wincing when it brushed against something sore.

"Gwash Sora, what happened there?" Goofy asked, pointing to a rather deep cut on Sora's left arm.

"When did you get it?" Donald asked, jumping up to inspect the wound.

"I don't remember getting it," Sora said, twisting his arm to get a better view of the cut. "I didn't even realize it was there."

"It doesn't look like its bleeding, but we better wrap it up, just in case," Donald said, pulling out some bandages. "And we need to remember to stock up on more potions next time we are at the store."

Sora was about to ask Donald why he could just use his healing magic on him, when he realized his friend was probably exhausted and unable to use magic at this point. Sora himself felt the same way, so instead of saying anything, Sora allowed Donald to wrap his arm up with no complaints, Goofy carefully watching the proceedings from his perch on his sleeping bag.

"You gonna be alright?" Goofy asked. "It sure looks like it hurts."

"Its fine," Sora said, fingering the bandages Donald had just wrapped around it. "Just a scratch, see? Good as new now." Sora reached up towards the top of the tent, holding back a wince as the move pulled on the cut.

"Be careful," Donald said, putting the unused supplies away. "I don't want it to start bleeding."

Sora grinned sheepishly and lowered his arms.

"Okay," he said, following Goofy and Donald's example and crawling into his sleeping bag.

"And no taking those bandages off," Donald said sternly, although Sora could hear the worry in his voice.

"Wouldn't want to make it worse," Goofy added.

"I know, I know," Sora said. "This isn't the first time I've been injured."

Donald hmmphed and glared at Sora.

"I promise I'll be careful!" Sora said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "I won't touch the bandages."

"Alright," Donald said, settling down with a sigh.

"Good night," Sora said.

"Night," Donald replied sleepily.

"Good night Sora, good night Donald," Goofy said, before his head promptly hit the pillows and he began snoring.

Sora listened to the sounds of his friends snore, and was once again grateful for the new friends he had made. He didn't think he'd have been able to get as far as he'd gotten without their help. And it continued to amaze him how much they cared and worried about him. In the beginning, he was afraid it was only because of the Keyblade that they followed him. Now, he was sure it was because they were friends. Sora knew now that with their continued help, he'd be able to find Riku and Kairi, and maybe even be able to meet King Mickey.

But for now, he was content to spend a quiet night in a tent with his two new friends. With those thoughts in mind, Sora drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
